


The Decade Of Silence

by AudreyxxHorne



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyxxHorne/pseuds/AudreyxxHorne
Summary: The Halliwell sisters haven't spoken in over a decade due to a big misunderstanding. This story chronicles what has happened during that time and the circumstances that break them back together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternallyEC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEC/gifts).



> This work is dedicated to my dear friend/sister from another mister, EternallyEC. Some of this came from an incredible writing session we had one night. She always inspires me and is the greatest friend that anybody could ask for!

How did it ever get to the point where the Charmed Ones themselves ceased communication? It had been over a decade since the event and the details only became fuzzier to all three of the Halliwell sisters. It seemed to have all happened in the blink of an eye, as if time itself had fast forwarded and suddenly, they were middle-aged and individually successful, but bereft of each other.

* * *

Everything had started innocently enough when Prue shared the news about her getting a job plus acommodation offer in the Silicon Valley. A top-dollar company had recruited her due to one of the higher-ups catching wind of her phenomenal work. The benefits were completely life-changing and it was easily the biggest highlight in Prue's professional life; she had been trying to achieve such a thing since her early twenties. But Phoebe didn't see it that way, instead, she bluntly said that Prue couldn't because she'd be abandoning her sisters. Prue was angry that Phoebe would even think she had a say in it and after an unusually fiery exchange, it came to a crescendo when Phoebe accused Prue of loving her career more than she loved them. 

 _Never_ before had Prue felt so mortally wounded by somebody. She couldn't believe what she had heard; the fact that Phoebe would accuse  _her_  of being selfish when it was Phoebe who had taken off to New York for a few months without telling anybody. Prue hadn't even accepted the offer but she had thought it through carefully: there hadn't been even a hint of anything remotely demonic in close to a year and if something did come up, Prue would still be in close proximity enough to return if necessary. Not only that, but her astral projection was better than it had ever been. Phoebe of all people should have known that Prue wouldn't so much as think about considering anything that she hadn't agonised over in immense detail.

Piper, bless her, had tried to mediate as always but this time, neither would have it. Phoebe refused to apologise, Prue refused to even look at her until she did. It wasn't like their previous fights where they'd both calm down by the end of the day and talk it through. It wasn't even like the time where there had been a misunderstanding and Prue had thought that Phoebe had flirted with Prue's then fiancé. No, this time it was  _deeply_  personal. Piper couldn't say that she blamed Prue either, if there was one thing that Prue was sensitive about then it was her duties and she had always been dutiful to her sisters.   
  
The manor felt airless when Phoebe had gone out to a bar and Prue went up to her room to try and calm down and think about what she was going to do next. Piper ate dinner alone and felt utterly helpless, she had an unshakeable feeling that Phoebe had really done it this time and that Prue may well just take the job. The tension that hung in the house was so thick that slicing a knife through it would have been nigh impossible.

* * *

 

Piper's fears were confirmed the following morning when she found Prue downstairs at the breakfast table with a mug of coffee and a suitcase next to her. She couldn't remember a time where she had seen her older sister look so vulnerable and defeated. They spoke and Piper didn't try to convince her that she shouldn't go. Even before the argument, she had supported the idea of Prue following her dreams for once. All she had wished for was that her departure could have been on more amicable terms. 

They hugged after they spoke and Prue promised to keep in touch with her. Piper had considered waking up Phoebe who was no doubt sleeping off a raging hangover, but she didn't want to start another fight and potentially alienate Prue in the process. In retrospect, Piper wished that she should have. Maybe the years of avoidance that followed would never have happened then. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: brief mention of an abusive relationship

Almost as soon as she left the driveway, Prue feared that she had made the wrong decision. It was only her determination not to get involved in a car accident that forced her to blink back her tears and indeed her doubts along with them. Turning back would have been a disservice to everything she worked for and there was no guarantee that doing that would suddenly fix her and Phoebe's relationship. That, and she knew that she would probably only end up resenting Phoebe more for inspiring such a false change in heart. No, she _had_ to do this, she owed it to herself. 

When she arrived there and she later met with people who appreciated her work with a passion she had never seen before, she knew that she had made the right decision. 

Time only continued to validate her choice, at least professionally speaking. Over the years, numerous titles were added before and after her name, the most notable of which being CEO and an honorary doctorate in art history from a well-respected university. Things looked incredible for her on paper, she had the house on the hill and although she didn't have a significant other, she did have a couple of acquaintances that she would occasionally spend time with. 

None of it was a substitute for her sisters, though, and it was true that money didn't keep you warm at night. While she had always been something of an introvert, there was a profound difference between it and feeling downright lonely and she knew that she was firmly in the latter camp. But she didn't know what to do. Prue wasn't a mediator by nature; she was always the one to kick ass and take names because she felt that it was her duty to as the elder sister. A part of her feared that it was too late and that they had both moved on and paid her no heed.

It stung when she'd hear about Phoebe's stunning journalism career and about Piper's Kitchen. Did they ever notice her fronting some business magazine or making appearances on influential women in America lists? Probably, because it was hard to miss her, but more importantly, did they care? It was almost absurd to think about how well they had all done and yet they hadn't been there for each other during their greatest moments. 

* * *

Phoebe had never felt worse when she came downstairs that morning to a downtrodden looking Piper. She was violently ill and it wasn't from the hangover; Phoebe had put two and two together and she knew that she had lost at least one of her sisters that day. 

A thousand thoughts went through her mind, all of them negative. Most of them were centred around blaming herself, but a part of her still couldn't stop blaming Prue. Did she really have to leave like _that_ , under such frosty circumstances? What did it mean for the power of three? Phoebe wasn't feeling very magical anymore and by the sounds of it, neither were her sisters. 

As she had suspected, her relationship with Piper deteriorated soon after. Piper had spoken to Prue a couple of times since she moved but Prue still wasn't ready to talk to Phoebe, she had said. The middle sister didn't understand any of it and a part of her was tempted to say that they were _both_ being selfish. She could barely look at Phoebe anymore and she had started being cold with Prue while she tried to process everything. Piper had her own life and was trying for children with Leo, she could hardly believe that she was _still_ spending her time worrying about her two squabbling grown-up sisters. 

After Phoebe confronted her one day, Piper told her the truth and she told her that she didn't think that it was a good idea for her to be living in the manor for much longer. A big part of Phoebe understood (no matter how much her darker side told her that it was bull) and by this point, her spirits were so crushed that she could hardly even put up a fight. 

So Phoebe bounced from one rented apartment to another and took whatever odd job she could find to support herself. She took her mind off things by partying too much and only feeling worse for it, but the scuzzy feeling of a hangover beat the guilt that threatened to devour her every day. When she would get herself in such a state, her mind would turn to Prue and what she was doing now. Whatever it was, Phoebe was positive that getting drunk into oblivion on the regular wasn't a part of it. 

Somewhere in that timeframe, Phoebe met a guy who she remained semi-stable with. Things started out well at first as most relationships did, but it soon deteriorated into abuse, usually mental but sometimes physical. Phoebe's self-worth had been so crushed that she often thought that she deserved it even though a part of her knew that wasn't true. Then her mind would turn to Piper and how she and Leo were no doubt still married and how they probably had children by now. It killed Phoebe thinking about it and she was often tempted to phone, but the thought of Piper potentially rejecting her again... no, she couldn't put herself through that. 

The only solace she could find laid in the written word. When he wasn't around, she would write until her hands ached. Not just about her life, but about anything and everything. Before the fallouts and the pain, she used to frequently write as a kid; between growing up and the demons (both in terms of monsters and life), she had retired it. 

Then one day, she got the idea to put some of her work on the internet. A burst of confidence had possessed her and she listened to it. Nothing had happened at first, but over the coming days, it started to get more attention and people were thoroughly impressed with her talent. 

Writing soon became her crutch and it got her through some of the darkest days of her life. Nothing else mattered when she wrote because she could craft her own worlds and create and destroy with a flick of a pen. In many ways, it reminded her of magic and the exhilarating rush she felt when she first became a witch. 

When she saw a job position as a freelance journalist advertised for a local media outlet, she applied and to her complete surprise, she was accepted. It was the final boost she needed because not long after, she kicked her abusive boyfriend to the curb and earned enough money to buy a far more palatable house. 

Phoebe worked her way through the ranks and in her free time, she would write fiction. Eventually, she was able to publish her very first novel and it became what felt like an overnight sensation. That inspired her to try for a position in a more respected media outlet and once again, luck was on her side. 

If only she could have phoned her sisters to tell them. But then what? People always told her how charismatic she was and how she could make any news story seem interesting, but her gift of charisma failed her when it came to everything that happened behind the scenes. 

* * *

While Piper's life may not have seemed as colourful on paper as her sisters, she was mostly content with how it had turned out so far. 

Though what had happened in the family had almost broken her heart, she held onto Leo and did what she could to make the best of things. She decided to completely sever ties with P3 since there _was_  no power of three anymore and it just reminded her of the losses she had suffered. With P3 behind her, she looked for opportunities elsewhere and decided to follow her dreams of opening a restuarant, momentarily putting pregnancy attempts on hold. 

Piper had been so incredibly proud the day when she received a glowing review from a famous food critic but when the glow faded and she wanted to tell someone other than Leo, reality sunk in again. If it weren't for him, she had no idea what she would have done. He would encourage her to talk to them if it was getting her down so badly, but she was at a loss for words each and every time. She realised that somewhere along the way, she had lost Prue's number and that she had never even told Phoebe to stay in touch. Then she would agonise over whether they would want to speak to her again anyway, after all, it had been _her_ who pushed Prue away and kicked Phoebe out. 

But, as upset as she often was, she still tried to get on with her life. Her upset lessened when she finally became pregnant for the first time, though she couldn't shake the thought that baby Wyatt had two aunts that he may never meet. Still, she and Leo kept it together and as they later added two more children to the equation, they made a truly beautiful family unit. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was often around her birthday that Prue felt her loneliest. She had long given up on celebrating it; even despite how on her 28th birthday in 1998, she had promised that she would always celebrate it from there on. Never could she have imagined back then that she would ever have a birthday without her sisters for as long as they were alive. Then there was the fact that Phoebe's birthday would come up just a few days later on November 2nd, it was akin to being kicked lying down. 

But something changed for Prue on one year, because not only was Phoebe's birthday coming up but so was an awards ceremony she had been invited to. It was for innovative business leaders and she was one of the winners. Of course, this meant that she needed to cobble together some sort of speech. Public speaking had never been her strong suit, but it was even harder listening to the others thank their partner or a relative. Usually she'd just thank her colleagues and employees whenever she was put in a situation like this, but the timing of Phoebe's birthday only cut the wound deeper. 

Though it was very much unlike her to drink at all much less use it for courage, Prue found herself dusting off a bottle of red wine and drinking a generous glass of it before she picked up the telephone. Her hands shook and she was half tempted to fling it across the room like a grenade, but she persevered, anxiously poking in each digit to Halliwell Manor. Gulping, Prue pressed the call button and silently prayed that one or both of them still lived there and hadn't changed the number. 

* * *

The phone ringing was always such a painful experience for Piper. A part of her (perhaps naively) hoped that it would be one of her sisters calling to say that they want to bury the hatchet for good. It never was, though, and Leo hadn't missed how Piper's shoulders would slump in defeat every time her hopes were dashed. 

Still, she found herself racing to pick it up, just in case miracles happened. "Hello?" she chimed to the unknown caller. There was silence for a few seconds and then there was a soft, choked gasp. 

"Piper?" a startlingly familiar voice sounded on the other end; Piper would recognise _that_ huskiness anywhere. 

Swallowing, Piper almost let out a gasp herself. "Prue? Is this really you?" she couldn't help but ask, a part of her being afraid that it was a prank. 

"Yes, it's really me," Prue almost whispered before swallowing, "I've missed you so much and I'm _so_ sorry.". 

"Don't be, I'm just happy to hear your voice again." 

"I've heard all about your restuarant, you've done so well for yourself. Please tell me that you and Leo are still together?" the smile that Prue had on her lips was evident in her voice as she spoke. 

Chuckling as she ran her hand through her brunette locks, Piper happily replied with, "Thank you, Prue. And yes we are and we have three kids, you're an aunt." 

"That doesn't surprise me at all," Prue fondly told her, "I know that this may be a little soon, but do you think that there could be any chance of us seeing each other again?" 

"Prue, you don't even have to ask. Every time the phone's rang over these past ten years I've always hoped that it was you or Phoebe on the other end. I just want to forget about everything that happened..." she swallowed the lump in her throat. "I want my sisters back. More than anything." 

Prue nodded even though Piper couldn't see her. "I agree. I'm sorry that you and Phoebe aren't speaking anymore either. That was kind of what made me phone... it's coming up to her birthday and it's just really got to me this year. I'll try her work, it's worth a shot, right?" 

"I think so. If you do manage to get back into contact with her, could you tell me, please? And are you able to come over soon?" 

"Of course and I would love to. Would tomorrow work?" 

"More than," Piper assured her, "And Prue? Thank you for calling. I love you and I'm also sorry for whatever it was that happened." 

"I love you too, Piper, and you have _nothing_ to apologise for. I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

Neither wanted to hang up and they exchanged pleasantries back and forth before it was eventually Prue who did the deed. As soon as she hung up, she searched the internet for Phoebe's work and rang the number. It went to voicemail and she left one, asking if Phoebe could please get in touch with her as soon as possible. Prue had no idea if it would work and she was half tempted to have another glass of wine to settle the knots in her stomach. 

But then, twenty-and-a-bit minutes later, the phone rang. Could it be...? Prue didn't want to tease herself, but she answered the phone with bated breath. 

"Oh my god, _Prue_? You were the last person who I was expecting to call." the eager voice on the other end greeted her, immediately putting Prue's nerves at ease. 

"I hope you don't mind, but I had to. I couldn't stop thinking about your birthday and I miss you and Piper more than anything." 

"Do you know how many times I've thought about calling you but chickened out?" Phoebe asked with a sheepish chuckle.

"Likewise. I was always scared that you wouldn't want to have anything to do with me, I couldn't bear to hear that. I'm so sorry for not dealing with this sooner." 

"Honey, I'm every bit as responsible." Phoebe sighed. "More so, in fact. All of this started with me, remember? I was so mean to you that day and by the time I was ready to apologise you had already left. But I don't blame you for it at all and I know that you made the right choice, I see you on those business magazines all the time." 

Prue felt her eyes well up at that, having not realised before the validation she craved from her sister. "You were right to question me and to voice your concerns. I should have taken your feelings more into account." she softly countered. "But, speaking of successes, I hear that you're quite the journalist and author these days. I'm so proud of you, I always have been and I'm sorry for not having said it more." 

"I'm proud of you, too, and Piper. Do you guys still speak?" 

"As of today, yes, but we haven't in over ten years either. We stopped speaking not long after I moved, I think that she couldn't take being in the middle any longer. But we spoke today, I hoped that if I called at the manor one of you would answer. I'm going to see her tomorrow, actually, would you be up for it or are you busy working on an incredible story?" Prue asked with a warm smile on her face, wishing that Phoebe could see it. 

"I wouldn't miss seeing you two for the world, no matter how cool the story." Phoebe assured her. 


	4. Chapter 4

The following day, Prue set out as early as she could, having barely slept due to feeling so incredibly excited and optimistic. It had been years since another person had made her so happy and now here she was, driving through San Francisco ready to finally see her two sisters again. 

When she pulled up outside of the home that she had spent so many years of her life in, Prue had to blink back the tears that welled up in her eyes. She quickly exhaled and slung her handbag over her shoulder before climbing the stone steps up to the house. After ringing the doorbell, she gave the garden a cursory glance and observed that little was different about it from the morning she left. It was nice to see that some things hadn't changed. 

Just then, her thoughts were interrupted when Piper answered the door, looking more radiant than ever and dressed in a chic, comfortable blouse and casual jeans. Leo had taken the kids out to the park, having decided it was best to give Piper privacy and she was grateful for that because she had a feeling that it was going to be an afternoon of emotions. That was an understatement; she could barely even speak as she wrapped Prue up into a big hug, silently noting how her perfume hadn't changed. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you." she told her before kissing her cheek. 

Prue didn't fight the tears in her eyes as she clung onto her. "I think I have an idea." she whispered before giving her a kiss of her own. 

After they were indoors and fresh coffee was brewing, Prue wondered if she should tell Piper about Phoebe's imminent arrival or if she should leave it as a surprise. Suddenly remembering the day that Phoebe came back from New York, Prue decided to do what Piper did and opt for the latter. Fortunately, she didn't have to hold the suspense for much longer and her heart almost skipped a beat when the doorbell rang. "You should get that, I'll finish making the coffee." Prue told her with a twinkle in her eyes. 

Curious about who it could possibly be _and_ her sister's reaction, Piper nonetheless went to the door and answered and she almost passed out from shock. " _Phoebe_?" she incredulously asked before turning around when she heard Prue coming behind her. 

"Surprise!" the eldest and youngest said in unison. 

Utterly delighted, Piper pulled them both into a tight hug. "You planned this? But how?" 

"Let's just say that you weren't the only sister who I called last night." Prue told her with a grin.  

The three united Halliwells went through to the sitting room, their arms around each other as they did so, chatting about anything and everything. They told each other the ins and outs of their lives and Prue felt horribly guilty when Phoebe told them about her abusive relationship. "I should have been there for you." she solemnly told her. 

"Honestly, even if you were, I wouldn't have listened. I had to pull myself out of it. I've never blamed either of you for it, it was his fault, not anybody else's." Phoebe assured her as she gently stroked her arm. 

"I can't believe that I'm the only one to have got married!" Piper shook her head. 

Prue laughed as she patted Piper's knee. "Having my sisters back is way better than a husband." 

"Seconded." Phoebe agreed. 

"And speaking of... happy early birthday, Phoebe. I've been thinking about what I should say in my speech when I accept an award in a few days time and now I know. I'm going to thank my beautiful sisters. I'm allowed to bring two guests with me and I was hoping that maybe you would like to come? There'll be a big afterparty, too." 

Piper and Phoebe both gave her a look as if to ask if she was serious before they both hugged her and eagerly nodded. 

"A fancy awards ceremony and afterparty? I think that takes the cake for the best present ever." Phoebe grinned. "Oh, and having my sisters back isn't bad either." she added with a playful giggle, earning nudges from both Piper and Phoebe. 

In the attic, the dusty book of shadows glowed and the triquetra fused together again and if you listened closely, you could hear the sound of soft chimes twinkling again. 


End file.
